


closer

by thelisastarr



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelisastarr/pseuds/thelisastarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line is crossed and there is no turning back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> note: I do not own the characters  
> authors note: this was not beta’d given the nature of the content.  
> rating: M (consensual incest, references to domestic and child abuse)  
> pairing: Len x Lisa  
> For @flash-smutmas day two (morning sex) (sequel to can’t keep my hands to myself)

Usually Leonard Snart woke early and was already plotting the day before the sun rose. Today was different. After the incident with Lisa the day before, he found himself unable to leave her side. His sleep has actually been restful, with her beside him. She was spooned to him, taking the role of the big spoon. He had to admit he did enjoy it, he liked the security of her arms around him.

When he rolled over he found her awake and smiling at him. He leaned over and kissed her, he took in how soft her lips were against his. As it broke, he nuzzled her gently.

“Good morning,” he murmured, lifting his hand and trailing it down her side.

She shivered and twitched at his feather light touch. “Morning.”

“How long have you been up?” He inquired, given she had the ability to sleep until noon, he was genuinely curious.

“Not long,” she assured him. “I sensed you were awake so…” she trailed off stroking the side of his face. “You’re beautiful.” She whispered, seemingly transfixed with his face.

Most men would disdain being called beautiful but from her, he didn’t mind. He was well aware his appearance was pleasing to most. It didn’t stop his face from heating up. “You’re not so bad yourself,” He assured her, causing her to laugh.

“I owe you from yesterday.” she informed him, he couldn’t help his arousal from spiking.

His cock hardened, beginning to tent his pants. “Is that a fact?” he asked, his eyes boring into hers. She didn’t blink didn’t look away.

“It’s only fair, Lenny. After all, you helped me cum, I think I owe you one.” she purred, gathering his hands in her face and kissing him hard.

Her determination and prowess made him harder, soon she was pulling her lips from his and tugging him into a sitting position. Her lips trained down to his jaw, his neck. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and the parted just enough so she could lift it up and off of him. Lisa’s lips went back to the spot they stopped at and slowly made their way down his chest. She paused at every scar, trailing the tip of her tongue over the marred flesh. He made a soft noise, emotions he shoved down were beginning to come to the surface.

For years between his own self-loathing and guilt over leaving her with their father and the horrors she suffered. The lust he continually denied. Hell, even the ability to feel, all changed around her. The walls he built around himself, his heart, were crumbling with her touch, her kisses, her love. As she continued to sink lower on his body, he bit his lip, stifling any sounds that threatened to leave his lips. She looked up, capturing his lips again.

“Lise,” he whispered, after he broke the kiss. His hand cupped the back of her head, cradling her like he held the world in his hand. And he did. She was his world, his everything. She braced her hands on his chest and pressed until he relented and laid back. His cock throbbed in the confines of his pants, knowing this was her next move…or so he hoped. She slowly kissed a direct trail down the middle of his body until she hit his waistband. Instead of reaching in and touching him, she slowly moved the elastic down, pressing her lips to the new flesh exposed inch by inch. Just as she got to the base of him nuzzled his skin. He said her name again, urging her on.

She smiled deviously at him. His cock twitched at the wickedness on her face. “What, dear Brother? Is there something you want from me?” she asked, tilting her head.

He shot her a pleading look. “Stop teasing me, you know you want it. You’ve made that very clear.”

Lisa sat up and stared down at him, her hands on either side of his hips, nails scraping over his skin. “I know what I’ve wanted. I’ve wanted you for too long. I know I’m sick, fucked up, I shouldn’t want you. But I’ve built you up in my head Lenny. You’re perfect. No one would ever come close to being worthy of me. When I first discovered that pleasure could be good, I used to only see your face when I touched myself. I still do, as you know. I feel safe, I feel loved, I’m home.”

Her confession made tears begin to burn in his eyes. It stung and seemed almost unfamiliar. Even if he had been against their coupling, had she confessed those words to him, he would have given her anything she wanted. She deserved to have whatever she wanted, him included. “I’m yours, Lisa.” he promised. “Always. Mind, soul, body. Take me, Lisa.”

She made a happy noise and all but ripped his pants off. His erection bobbed in the air and her eyes locked on it. There had been many occasions where she had seen him but never aroused…that he knew of. Tentatively she reached out and touched him, slowly pumping him in her hand. His hips bucked, encouraging her.

Bowing her head, she flicked her tongue over the head, before slowly taking him fully into her mouth. He clenched his hands around the sheets, letting out a hissing breath. Her knowledge of how to please someone had always been useful, much to his chagrin but now he was thankful. Len would never let that diminish her in his eyes. After all, most of her knowledge was something she acquired when she was far too young and he pushed back the sudden anger that filled him. But all thoughts stopped when she let him out of her mouth with a pop.

His chest was heaving, precum leaking steadily from his head, and he took in the sight of her as she pulled her top off over her head. He kicked his pants completely off as she wriggled out of her underwear. Without another word she was straddling him, taking his cock in her hand. She was rubbing it against her slit, he gasped at how wet she was. He kept his hands on the sheets because if he didn’t, he would seize her hips and slide in right now. There would be time for that later, right now he wanted her in control.

“Tell me what you want, Lenny,” her voice was full of desire. She guided the head of his cock against her clit and bucked against it. “I need you…”

“Then fuck me. Slide me inside you and ride me until you cum. We need this, Lise.” he groaned out. They were so slick against one another; it was easy to enter her.

As he became fully seated within in her, she let her head fall back and sighed. A long and low moan slid from her lips. “Lenny,” she murmured. “Oh God…”

Everything in him screamed how right this was. This was his home and where he needed to be. He was safe. Blood ties be damned, they were only half siblings anyways and they may call him ‘dad’ but he certainly wasn’t to them. He was a monster. He literally shook his head to clear his mind and focus on how it felt to finally be with her. She was rocking above him, riding him with slow, deep thrusts. He lifted his hand to where their bodies met and began to thumb her clit. She gasped and bucked against his thumb. He loved the sounds that escaped her, so soft and pleading. Momentarily his mind immediately wanted to know what she sounded like when she screamed. When there was no holding back. Another time, perhaps, but right now, he wanted to make her cum.

He sprang up, wrapping his arms around her and flipped her under him. Her legs wrapped around his hips, nails digging into his back as he quickened the pace. He would pull almost all the way out before plunging back in, living for the sound she made. Her eyes locked on his and she clawed at his skin, not enough to hurt but enough to get his attention. “Make me…so…close…” she warned.

A laugh escaped his lips, a deep throaty noise that had her clenching around his cock. “Like I can’t feel you? Lisa…”

She gripped him again, this time she pulled him against her body, smashing him against her. Burying her face into his shoulder she inhaled sharply as she came. As her body contracted around him he slammed his hips against her one final time, finally giving in and releasing inside her. Breathing hard he momentarily rested his full weight on her, his cheek to her breasts. She swore softly and stroked his back.

“That was…” she began and didn’t finish the thought, she burst into nervous laughter instead.

Lifting his head, he stroked her face and peered down at her. “It was right.” Rolling off of her, he slid out of her. “Next time, we let loose.”

Lisa smiled. “Next time?” there was so much hope in her voice. Apparently she didn’t realize what this meant to him.

“Did you honestly think this was a one-time thing? Next time I’m not going to hold back; I’m going to make you scream my name.” he assured her.

Her laughter surrounded them. “You seem so sure of yourself, Len. What if I’m not a screamer?” she teased.

He just smiled back at her. “We’ll see.” He promised, “We may need to take a little vacation. Away from everyone.”

“That would be nice. Just you and me and a nice hotel room.”

“Good. I’ll make some calls; we can be out of the City tonight.”

She burst out laughing again and ripped the pillow out from under his head and hit him with it.


End file.
